1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to slide fasteners, and more particularly to a bottom end stop for slide fasteners which comprises a plurality of separate members combinable into a functionally integral body upon being threaded through a slider.
2. Prior Art
A typical example of end stop of the type described is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,438. The disclosed device comprises three members, one of which has its width slightly greater than the distance between the diamond and the side flanges of the slider. This widened member is forced into the slider between the diamond and the side flanges thereof to join with the other members to provide a unitary bottom stop and thereafter is ready for abutting engagement with the diamond to restrict the downward movement of the slider. This prior device has suffered two deficiencies. Firstly, due to forced passage of the widened member through the slider, the widened member, the diamond and/or the side flange of the slider are prone to become worn or otherwise damaged by frictional engagement with each other to render the bottom stop inoperative. Secondly, the constituent members of the bottom end stop once united were liable to be displaced or disengaged under the influence of severe stresses exerted laterally of the slide fastener or perpendicularly to the slide fastener plane.